


Yours, Mine and Ours

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas/Music Teacher, Dean/Photographer, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: Castiel, a lonely music teacher picks out a dog at the shelter and brings it home. A couple of weeks goes by and he's head over heels. He takes the dog everywhere. Then suddenly, he gets a call from the shelter. The dog's real owner has showed up wanting his dog back. Why would someone wait a month before looking for their dog? They didn't deserve to own a dog. Castiel is heartbroken. At first, he ignores the calls from the shelter. He can't give up the dog even though he knows the real owner is probably missing him.Sam was watching Dean's dog while the wildlife photographer was on an assignment in Africa. Bruce gets out of the house and Sam can't find him. He can't get in touch with Dean because Dean is on assignment. Four weeks later, Dean lands in the US and calls Sam. He finds out about his missing dog and turns the city upside down to find him. Posters, calls and even social media - and still no luck, until someone sees Bruce's picture. The dog is almost thirty miles away.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of a dream I had. This is the first part. It is sad and angsty. The next part will be coming soon.
> 
> Thanks to Rose and Sega for helping with the dog names.

__

_The dog pushed at the screen door until it opened. He needed to relieve himself. His master was gone, but a member of his pack was keeping him at his den. He ran across the lawn, but didn’t like the way it smelled. He moved further out. Down the hard ground painted with stripes. Big machines made loud honking noises and swerved around him, but he kept moving west. He knew his home and master were in that direction. It wasn’t that his master’s packmate was bad, he just wasn’t his master. He didn’t smell the same. He didn’t talk to him in funny voices like his master did._

  
_He moved at a good pace until he reached an area with lots of the metal machines. Big machines. The back of one was open and he smelled food. Muscles bunching, he leapt. Deep inside the machine, he found boxes of meat. It only took him a short while to chew through to the goodness inside. After he ate his fill, he decided to take a nap. Startled awake moments later by a clanging sound, the dog stood up. The machine was dark now. Then it began to move._

  
The animal shelter was a depressing place and if Castiel had his way, he’d take all the dogs home with him. Unfortunately, a music teacher didn’t make that much money and one was all he could afford. Dogs of every color and size stared back at him through the wire gates. He was halfway down the long, concrete aisle when he saw him. The German Shepherd wasn’t leaping up or barking like the others. He sat, almost regally, staring up at Castiel.

  
Castiel tilted his head, studying the large dog. The dog mimicked the motion and Castiel smiled. “Hello, boy, what’s your name?” Castiel read the small index card attached to the gate.

  
**German Shepherd Dog**  
**Male – Intact**  
**Stray – Picked up north of the elementary school by AC**  
**Intake Date: 10/3/16**

With one last lingering look, Castiel made his way back to the front desk. The petite woman he’d met when he first came in was still there, pecking at her keyboard. She looked up at him and smiled, her pretty hazel eyes sparkled. It was obvious she loved her job. “Did you find a new baby?” Her nametag said Rose and Castiel though it suited her. The hoodie she wore had a Tardis on it.

  
“I’m not sure. The German Shepherd – the card says he’s a stray?”

  
“Yes. I’ve been calling him Buster,” she said. “He was a stray, picked up by animal control near the elementary school. We put his picture on our website, but we haven’t got any calls. He wasn’t wearing a collar…” She shrugged. “…so after ten days, we can put him up for adoption.” Castiel quickly calculated the intake date with today’s date.

  
“So, I could adopt him tomorrow?” She nodded, her pony tail swinging from side to side, a huge grin on her face.

  
“Sure can. We can go ahead with the paperwork today, if you want.”

  
That afternoon, Castiel stopped by one of the large pet stores to buy his supplies. Rose had given him a list of things to pick up. As he pushed the cart through the store, he noticed other pet owners with their dogs. He grinned. Soon, he’d be able to take his dog here too. He was still smiling when he checked out. A hundred and fifty dollars later, Castiel was the proud owner of a dog bed, a collar, a matching leash, a huge bag of dog food, stainless steel bowls and several different types of dog toys.

  
He loaded the items into his SUV and got behind the wheel. When he turned the key, his CD player started playing Chopin’s Nocturne Number Two in E Flat Major. As he drove, his fingers played out the music on his steering wheel. He knew what he would call his new dog.

  
After school let out, Castiel packed up his messenger bag and walked across the beautiful campus to the faculty parking lot. Saint James Academy was a private high school located on the east side of Topeka and this was Castiel’s second year as their music instructor.

  
He hummed as he drove the short distance to the shelter. Rose stood up as he neared the desk. “Mr. Novak. Ready to pick up your new baby?”

  
“Yes. I bought everything on the list and this morning, I enrolled Chopin in an obedience class.”

  
“Chopin? I like it.” She came from behind the desk and he followed her back into the kennel area. “I gave him a bath this morning.” She stopped at the gate and put a key into the lock. The German Shepherd blinked at them, but didn’t move from his seated position by his water bucket. “Ah, baby, it’s going to be okay,” Rose said, ruffling the dog’s ears. “He’s a quiet one.”

  
Since his paperwork was already done, all Castiel had to do was fit the collar on the dog and attach the new leash. Chopin walked sedately past the other kennels. The other dogs barked and whined, but Chopin kept his eyes forward.

  
Once inside, Chopin didn’t move from the passenger seat. Castiel rolled the window down so his new dog could get some fresh air. As they drove home, Castiel kept up a running commentary with the dog, telling him all about his life and what they were going to do together. Castiel imagined the dog running with him in the mornings and being there to greet him when he got home.

  
_After a long ride in the big machine, it finally stopped and the back opened. Fresh air and hundreds of new smells assaulted his nose. He ran for freedom. Humans shouted at him, but he kept running. He found his way on the striped hard ground again, only this time, none of the small machines were around. He heard children. He liked children. His human didn’t have any, but the pack across the yard did and they pet him sometimes. The bad men who smelled like other dogs captured him. He didn’t fight. He was a good dog._

  
_The new place was loud. He couldn’t understand the other dogs. They were sad. Some were angry. And then the human came. The dog liked this human. He smelled good. Not good like his master good, but different good. This human was nice to him. His voice was low and it felt good to his ears. He let him ride in his metal machine, just like his master did._

  
Dean checked his bag at the Nairobi Airport and hefted his backpack onto his shoulder. At the customs desk, he opened it and watched as the agents pawed over his camera equipment and his laptop. He was used to it. He’d been a National Geographic photographer for the last eight years, traveling the world looking for just the right shot.

  
As he boarded the plane, he relaxed. He’d be home by tomorrow night. He was looking forward to seeing his brother after five weeks on the road. He hoped Bruce hadn’t been spoiled too much. Sam always gave his dog too many treats and Dean didn’t want Bruce getting fat.

  
The twenty-seven hour flight left him tired and sore, but when he landed on US soil, the first thing he did was power up his cell phone. For travel, he used his satellite phone, but it was for communication with his boss or his agent, not for chats with his brother. The Minneapolis Airport was busy and loud, but he managed to find a small alcove near one of the bars.

  
“Sammy, I’m back in the US of A. Should be home around seven. How’s my boy?” He was met with silence. “Sam?”

  
“Dean, I tried to get in touch with you, but Crowley wouldn’t give me your satellite phone number.”

  
Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sam, you’re making me nervous. What’s going on?” Had something happened to one of his friends? Charlie? Benny?

  
“Bruce…” No, not his dog. Dean cursed. “I’m so sorry. He got out somehow and I’ve looked everywhere. I called the local shelter and all the vets in the area.”

  
Unable to collect his thoughts, Dean paced, running his fingers through his hair. Bruce had been a gift from Lisa. He closed his eyes, unwilling to think of his ex. She’d left him a month after that…for an architect…someone that was home more than Dean. He knew he shouldn’t have let Sam watch Bruce. Charlie was more suited to petsitting. Charlie had a fenced in yard and a dog of her own. Bruce liked going to Charlie’s. Only this assignment came up while Charlie and her girlfriend were having their baby.

  
“Dean…are you still there?”

  
“Yeah. I’ll be home tonight,” he said before hanging up without a goodbye. He shouldn’t blame Sam. Sam lived in a freaking duplex without a fenced yard. Sam wasn’t to blame – he was. What kind of pet owner was he. Traveling all the time. Pawning his dog off on his best friend or this time, on his brother.

  
The last leg of his flight wasn’t long, but Dean was tired of being in a metal tube hurtling through the air. The Xanax the doctor prescribed for anxiety helped, but not nearly enough. At the Lawrence Airport, he grabbed his suitcase at baggage claim and trudged out to the long-term parking lot. His Baby, his pride and joy, waited on him. Her sleek lines and shiny black paint set her apart from all the hybrids and SUVs around her.

  
Instead of going home, he drove to Sam’s. He had to find his dog. He paid no attention to the Jack-o’lanterns and other Halloween decorations as he drove down Sam’s street. All his thoughts were on Bruce.

  
_This new human gave him a nice bed to sleep on. He’d given a cursory sniff to all the toys, but only one appealed to him. The bright yellow ball. His master gave him balls just like it and Master would throw it in the park. He would chase it again and again. It made him feel good. He liked balls. Was Chopin part of his name now? The new human took him to a bright place with other dogs in the evenings. He knew how to sit and stay already, but he liked pleasing his new human. He would make him part of his pack when his master came for him._

  
Castiel got up every morning at five. He stretched and clipped on Chopin’s leash. Together, they would run for his customary three miles. Back home, he would shower and head to work. He rushed home now and Chopin was always there waiting. His long tail swinging back and forth. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, he took his new dog to the local kennel club for obedience classes. The rest of the week, he took Chopin to the park and they played ball and walked around in the crisp autumn air.

  
It would be Halloween soon. Castiel would have to buy candy for the trick-or-treaters. “Come on, boy, let’s head home.” Castiel stood up from the bench by the pond and snapped his fingers. Chopin fell into step beside him. He’d had his dog for just over three weeks now and couldn’t imagine life without him. On weekends, the dog went everywhere with him. The tellers at the drive-thru always had a biscuit for him and the guys at the big home improvement store knew him by name.

  
He planned to go home to Boston for Thanksgiving and had already priced airline tickets for him and his dog. It would be good to see his brothers, especially after losing their father last year. Gabriel would be in charge of the dinner, but Castiel planned on helping him bake. He loved to bake.

  
Chopin sat patiently by the door watching as Castiel gave out candy. The children seemed to love his dog and he was so gentle with them. After the last child walked away with a full sized Snickers bar because Castiel ran out of the other candy he’d bought and had to delve into his own stash, he shut off the porch light and ruffled Chopin’s ears. “Ready to relax, boy?” Chopin woofed and followed him to his room. He got ready for bed and laid down with his newest book. Chopin came to the side of the bed and rest his chin on the mattress. He stared at Castiel with liquid brown eyes. “What is it, Chopin?” The dog whined. “I wish you could talk,” Castiel whispered, laying his hand on the big dog’s neck.

  
When he got home from work the following day, his message light was blinking. No one called his home phone except for companies wanting to sell him alarm systems for his house or people taking surveys. His family called his cell. And he didn’t have any friends to speak of. He pressed the button.

  
“Mr. Novak, this is Rose down at the Humane Society. I’m so sorry, but someone has come forward to claim your…the German Shepherd. Could you please call me when you get this message.”

  
Castiel stared at the machine. Chopin, as if sensing his distress leaned against his leg. “A month and they just noticed you’re gone. What kind of people would do that?” His voice broke on the last word. Angrily, he hit the delete button. “You’re mine now. They don’t deserve you.” Castiel knelt on the floor and hugged the dog to him, wrapping his fingers in the thick fur. He couldn’t lose him.

  
_This new human was sad. He did his best to offer comfort. The wet was coming out of his human’s eyes. Master behaved like this once. There had been a tree in the house. They were all alone and he wondered if he’d done something wrong. Was he a bad dog? Did his new human think he was bad?_

  
Dean interrogated Sam, but his brother felt bad enough. Together, they printed up pictures of Bruce and tacked them up all over the surrounding area. Dean called the local shelter again and then all the vets in the entire city. Nothing. It was like Bruce disappeared. Charlie suggested he take to social media and Dean found a lost pet page. He put Bruce’s picture up and offered a reward. Twenty-four hours went by and Dean was about to give up hope. He walked by Bruce’s bed and felt his throat tighten. Damn dog. He didn’t want it to begin with. Lisa thought it would make things easier when she left. Like a dog could keep him warm at night. Only, Bruce did. During those first few weeks, Bruce, only a puppy, would crawl in his lap and lick his hands or his face.

  
Bruce was three now. It took a while, but Dean knew he was better off without Lisa. They’d been going through the motions for months before she left. He loved her, but he wasn’t in love. Not that he knew what that feeling was like, but he figured he wasn’t cut out for a committed relationship. Bruce was enough. Bruce loved him unconditionally. Bruce was gone. Dean sank to his knees and picked up one of the tennis balls his dog loved so much. He let himself collapse, his head on Bruce’s bed. He was just about asleep when a notification from his phone woke him. He almost ignored it, but something made him sit up and scroll over the screen. It was a comment on his lost dog picture.

  
_**A dog like this jumped out of my semi’s trailer early last month. It must have gotten inside while I was at lunch. I was backed up to the Walmart on Iowa Street. That was the last stop before driving to Topeka. Sorry I can’t give you more information.**_

  
Topeka? That was almost thirty miles from Lawrence. Dean jumped up and ran to his laptop. He sat down at the dining room table and found the number for the animal shelter there. For the first time in days, he felt a glimmer of hope. It was too late to call now, but he would make sure to call first thing in the morning. That night, he fell asleep with a tennis ball in his hand.

  
The next morning, he placed a call to the Topeka Animal Shelter. He went through a couple of volunteers until he was finally connected to someone named Rose. While he spilled out the entire story, she listened patiently. When he was finally done, she told him a dog fitting Bruce’s description was picked up by animal control on the Third of October. She chastised him about collars and tags and microchips and because he was a shitty owner, he just agreed with everything she said.

  
Apparently, someone adopted Bruce, but she was going to place a call. She promised to let Dean know when she got in touch with Bruce’s new owners…not owners…Dean was his owner. Dean called Sam and told him the good news. He had a teleconference planned for later that afternoon with Crowley, his agent, about a new assignment, but he sent a text that he wasn’t going to make it. He spent the rest of the morning getting a new bag of dogfood and a case of the canned stuff, because Bruce deserved it.

  
When he hadn’t heard from the lady from the shelter by three, he called her. She patiently explained that she’d left a message and was waiting for the person to contact her. By six, Dean was getting antsy. He quickly tossed some clothes in a duffle, grabbed Bruce’s collar and leash – the same ones he’d left with Sam, and headed west.

  
Once he drove into Topeka, he found a restaurant and ate a quick meal. He found a hotel that allowed dogs and sat back against the headboard to wait. By six, he knew the shelter was closed. He broke the bad news to Sam and Charlie and spent a mindless night watching reruns of Hell’s Kitchen.

  
_His new human didn’t want to throw the ball. Their walk was short too. They always stopped by the pond so he could bark at the ducks. This human was still sad. What had he done wrong? He hadn’t had an accident in the house. He hadn’t chewed on any yummy things humans put on their paws. He licked the human’s hands and that night the human invited him onto the big thing he slept on. It was glorious._

  
Castiel knew what he was doing was wrong. Chopin belonged to someone else. Even if they weren’t worthy. Maybe it was a family. The dog did love children. He couldn’t sleep and because he was restless, Chopin was too. The dog paced the bedroom, stopping by the bed to whimper occasionally. Finally, Castiel broke his biggest rule. He patted the bed beside him. “Come on, boy, up.”

  
Chopin hesitated, whined and then took a leap. He stood in the middle of the bed, staring at Castiel. Castiel smiled at the dog and stroked his chest. “Chopin, down.” The dog dropped down and placed his head between his paws, still gazing at Castiel. Soon, both were asleep.

  
School the following day seemed to drag. Castiel could not concentrate and his students goofed off. He didn’t care. Guilt ate at him, but he couldn’t make himself call Rose. She would be so disappointed in him.

  
Another message was waiting on his phone. He snapped on Chopin’s leash and headed to the park without listening to it. He couldn’t deal with this. On his way, his brother, Gabriel, called. He found himself telling him the whole story.

  
“Cassie, I know you’ve gotten attached, and I get why, but you’ve gotta do the right thing. And look, I want you to think about coming back home. It’s been over a year.”

  
“Fifteen months,” Castiel mumbled.

  
“Yeah. You need to move on.” Castiel’s hand tightened on the leather leash and he sought out a bench. He didn’t speak again until he could sit down. Gabriel simply waited, because he was a good brother.

  
“I’m not in love with him anymore, Gabriel. It’s just that Boston holds too many memories. Bad memories.”

  
“We’re here.” It was true. His brothers were all there. Castiel knew they worried about him. He still visited, but he didn’t think he could ever live there again. Steve and his new husband ran in the same social circles as his brothers. He’d see them and probably do something stupid like punch him in his perfect nose.

  
They’d lived together for nine months when Castiel had come home early to surprise his boyfriend with tickets to the symphony. The surprise was on him. Steve was buried inside a muscular man Castiel recognized from the gym they frequented. He’d watched from the doorway, sick to his stomach until he was noticed. Steve didn’t bother with the clichéd ‘It’s not what you think.’ No, he’d stared straight into Castiel’s eyes and said, ‘You’re home early.’ Like finding him in bed with another man was an everyday occurrence. “I’m happy here,” Castiel lied.

  
“Bullshit. When was the last time you mingled with anyone other than your students?”

  
“I stay busy,” Castiel deflected.

  
“Liar.” There was no need to respond. Gabriel knew him too well. “You’re still coming for Thanksgiving , right?”

  
“Yes, I’ve booked tickets for…” He let his voice trail off. He’d bought tickets for himself and Chopin. He’d even bought the large travel crate his dog would have to ride in. No…not his dog. Someone else’s dog.

  
“Hey, I gotta go, Kali’s on the warpath about something. I love you, bro.”

  
“Love you too.” Castiel put his phone in his pocket and stood up. “Time to go home.” Chopin had been lying at his feet, but he jumped up as soon as Castiel moved.

  
The blinking light reminded Castiel of the Tell Tale Heart. He couldn’t escape it. Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore and pressed the button. Rose sounded disappointed in him.

  
“Mr. Novak. Please call me back. The dog’s owner is anxious to get him back. His name is Bruce.”

  
Bruce? Well, Bruce could wait until tomorrow. He needed one more night. He imagined Bruce to be an overweight, balding man. With ring around the collar. He probably sold used cars.

  
_His new den smelled like him now. Was this human his master too? What about Master…the one who smelled like leather and goodness. Did Master forget him? Was he a bad dog? This master was still sad. He needed a mate. Master needed a mate too. He didn’t wait to be invited this time. He jumped on the big soft place and curled against his human. More wet leaked from his human's eyes. His tail stopped wagging and he kept watch while his human slept._

  
Dean was waiting in the shelter’s parking lot when it opened. He ignored the incessant barking from the kennels and focused on the woman behind the counter. She looked kind. He wondered if she was Rose, the one he’d talked to. As it happened, it was Rose and she gave him a pitying look. “I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester. I did leave messages with the man who adopted Bruce, but so far he hasn’t called me back. I will let you know as soon as I hear from him.”

  
“Look, just give me his number and I’ll deal with it.”

  
“I’m sorry, but we cannot give out the numbers of our adoptive clients. I’m sure you can understand.” Dean understood alright. It still pissed him off. Some asshole had his dog. He stomped outside, shoulders hunched against the cool wind that had picked up overnight. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather coat and scowled. A plan formed in his head.

  
He called the shelter’s number. He watched from around the corner of the building and saw Rose pick up the phone. He disguised his voice. “Yes, I’ve lost my dog. She’s a tiny thing, brown, and she wasn’t wearing her collar. Could you check to see if she’s there? She got out last night.”

  
“Of course, could you old on and I’ll go see if Animal Control picked up any dogs last night.” He waited until she went through the swinging door to the kennels and he ran back inside. He leaned over the counter and pawed through the stack of files there. He found one that read ‘GSD-stray-male’. He snatched it up and saw the post-it note stuck to it. It had his name and number on it and a note that said ‘Bruce’. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the adopter’s information before dropping it back down. He’d just made it outside when Rose came back to the phone. She looked at the phone quizzically when she was met with a dial tone.

  
“Cas-ti-el Novak. Huh? Even his name sounds stupid,” Dean muttered while plugging the address into his phone’s GPS. He drove through a neighborhood of ranch style houses that looked to be built in the seventies. Novak’s house was neat and the lawn was well maintained. Dean could see a privacy fence in the rear of the house.

  
There wasn’t a car in the driveway, but Dean wasn’t sure if anyone was home or not. He had the idea to open the gate into the yard, praying his dog was there. That way he could grab Bruce and be gone before the dog-thieving asshole was any the wiser. He stood on his tiptoes and peered over the fence. He whistled softly. Nothing.

  
Steeling himself for confrontation, Dean made his way back around the house and banged on the door. He heard Bruce barking. He’d know his dog’s voice anywhere. He knocked again and no one came to the door. “Bruce, hey, boy, I’m here. I’ll be back for you.”

  
Bruce stopped barking and Dean could hear the thud of his front paws hitting the door. He went back to the car to wait. By lunch, his bladder was about to bust and he was starving. He took a chance and drove to the closest fast food restaurant he could find.

  
He returned to the house to wait. He concluded that the stake-outs cops did had to be the most boring thing ever. He almost dozed off at one point. It was quarter after three when a SUV pulled into the driveway. Dean sat up from his slouched position.

  
The man was wearing a trench coat. “Creeper,” Dean said with an expression of disgust. He got out of the car and jogged over to the guy. When the man heard him coming up behind him, he turned and Dean stumbled. Okay, so creepy guy was kind of hot. Really hot. His hair had a just fucked look about it, but his eyes are what hit Dean like a billy club to the kneecap. Dean came to a halt and just stared.

  
“Can I help you?” Fuck me now. The dude’s voice was sexy has fuck, like a hundred miles of gravel road.

“Uhm.” Way to go Winchester.

  
“I’m sorry, but I have to go let…my…dog out, he’s been inside since lunch.” Wait – lunch? Dean was here all day…no…he ran out for food and a bathroom break. Damn. All this could have been done by now and he’d have been back home.

  
“Your dog?” Dean asked, finally remembering why he was here in the first place. “Are you sure about that?”

  
The man froze, one foot on his porch, house key at the ready. He turned back to Dean. “Bruce?”

  
“Yeah, Bruce. You going to give him back to me or am I going to have to call my attorney?” The guy managed to look guilty, but Dean wasn’t relenting. “The shelter said they called you a few times. Did you just think his owner would give up and go away? Seriously?”

  
He bit his lip and did look contrite. “I’m sorry. Chopin had made a difference in my life and I just…I…I’m sorry.”

  
Chopin? What the hell kind of name was that for a dog? “His name is Bruce,” Dean shouted, spoiling for a fight.

  
“You named your dog Bruce too?” The guy looked perplexed.

  
“Too? What the fuck are you talking about? Bruce is…Bruce.”

  
“But isn’t your name Bruce…also?” The guy tilted his head, looking at Dean like he was fucking nuts.

  
“My name is Dean. Dean Winchester. Bruce is like Bruce Wayne…from Batman…because I’m…” Dean stopped talking because the guy really would think he was fucking nuts if he said he was Batman. It was an old joke between him and Sam.

  
The guy…okay, Dean can’t keep calling him that…Novak stares down at his keys, his expression full of sadness. “Again, I’m sorry. I shall gather his things.” He unlocks the door and Bruce bounds out, tail wagging and dances around Novak. Novak smiles, but it’s not a happy smile. He kneels and hugs Bruce and suddenly Dean feels like a shit.

  
_He heard Master’s voice. Master is here. It isn’t time for his new human to get home, but he barks a greeting. He’ll have two masters now. He finds one of the new human’s paw covers and chews it to bits to celebrate. The house gets quiet again. Then he hears the new human’s metal machine. He’s home. They will go for their walk and he can bark at the ducks. Master will come along. He’s so excited._

  
_Their voices aren’t happy. He’s happy. Why aren’t they happy? New human opens the door and he is excited. New human hugs him and he feels the wet again. His tail droops._

  
Castiel didn’t notice the sleek, black car when he pulled into his driveway. He really wasn’t paying attention to anything. He would be calling Rose and taking Chopin back to the shelter this afternoon. An air of depression had settled over him. He’d argued with himself about getting another dog, but he couldn’t go through this again. Maybe fish would be better. He could get an aquarium and set it up in his den. Yes, that is what he would do.

  
He was halfway up the walk when he heard footfalls behind him and turned. The man was breathtakingly beautiful, even with the scowl on his face. Close cropped brown hair shimmered with ginger highlights in the late afternoon sun. Expressive green eyes took him in and seemed to find him lacking.

  
The conversation was a confusing one, but when Castiel realized who the man was, his heart sank. This was it. It was time to say goodbye to his dog. Chopin was really Bruce.

  
Chopin – no, Bruce – greeted him the usual way. The happy leaping around, the wagging tail…but today, it felt like a blow to his gut. It was a physical ache. He tried to hold back the tears. Real men didn’t cry. His mother instilled that into him at a young age. He wiped them away on Chopin’s fur. He would be Chopin for another few minutes at least.

  
Holding his chin up, he stood and watched as Chopin ran to his real owner. He greeted him like he did Castiel. With glorious abandonment. Leaving the two to reunite, Cas went inside. He began the task of gathering Chopin’s things. The scattered toys, the bowls, the partial bag of dog food…and his bed that held a place of honor next to his own.

  
He was bringing the bed into the living room and saw the man standing there, looking out of place. Chopin sat at his side, but when he saw Castiel, he bounded over and sniffed his bed. “He likes this bed…and he has a soft spot for these treats,” Castiel said, indicating a bright yellow box atop the pile of toys.

  
“I don’t need that stuff. Bruce has got all this at home. You’ll need it for your new dog.” Dean…his name was Dean…looked around, hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his jeans. He took a step towards Castiel’s piano.

  
“I won’t get another dog.”

  
Dean stopped and narrowed his eyes. “Hey, come on…don’t…” he seemed to have a problem finding the right words and Castiel needed to stop him before he lost it completely and embarrassed himself.

  
“No. Dogs are a lot of work,” he lied. “Now, please, I have somewhere to be.” Another lie. Dean pursed his lips, but nodded. He gather the bag of Chopin’s things and tucked the bed under one of his arms. When he got to the door, he stopped. Without turning around, he said, “Thanks for taking care of Bruce for me. He’s my…he’s special.”

  
Castiel couldn’t help it. Anger rose to the surface. “Special enough that you didn’t bother looking for him for a month,” he spat out.

  
Dean round on him. “Listen, buddy, I was out of the fucking country. My brother lost him and I didn’t find out about it until three days ago. I…we live in Lawrence. I called around. I put up posters. I even stooped to using social media. So, don’t stand there and act like I’m an asshole. Bruce was there when I needed…just…fuck you.” He stomped out, leaving a roomful of tension in his wake. Chopin looked from one to the other, brown eyes filled with confusion. “Bruce, come.”

  
Castiel dropped to the couch, putting his face in his hands. He felt a cold nose and Chopin whined. He didn’t reach out. This wonderful animal wasn’t his anymore. “Damn it, Bruce, I said…ah, shit…Dude…”

  
“Please go,” Castiel whispered. He wasn’t sure who he was talking to – the dog or the man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean wrangle the bag into the hand attached to the arm that held the bed. With his free hand, he grabbed Chopin’s collar.

  
_Something wasn’t right. The two masters were supposed to form a pack. His new human was sad and Master was angry. He was a bad dog. He went to his new human and nuzzled his face. He was sorry. He didn’t know what he did wrong._

  
_Master dragged him away. He didn’t want to leave his new human. Master needed to stay. Packs lived together. Something was bad. Very bad. The smells of Master’s metal machine were so familiar, but he jumped to the backseat and watched as the new human’s den disappeared._


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought this would be a two-part story, but I may have gotten carried away. I promise it will only be three parts

Bruce always rode in the front with Dean, and so when the big dog jumped over the seat and rested his head on the back, whining softly as he watched Novak’s house get smaller and smaller, Dean felt like an asshole. “Hey, Bruce, we’re going home. Tomorrow, I’ll spend the whole day with you. We’ll go to the park and throw some balls around. Won’t that be fun?”

  
Bruce didn’t even turn around. Dean got to the I70 onramp and Bruce finally lay down, still in the back seat. Not even the rolled down window tempted him to come forward. “Damn it.” Dean flipped his turn signal on and took the next exit. He made his way back to Novak’s house. The SUV was still there. Bruce was up on his feet, panting happily. He snuffled against Dean’s face and Dean grimaced as he wiped the slobber off with his sleeve.

  
Taking a deep breath, still unsure why he was here, Dean got out and Bruce raced around the front lawn, yipping in excitement. Dean raised his hand to knock, but paused when he heard the sound of piano music and a rich baritone. The song was familiar. Dean pressed his ear to the door.

**_All the battlements are empty_ **

**_And the moon is laying low_ **

**_Yellow roses in the graveyard_ **

**_Got no time to watch them grow_ **

****

**_Now I bade a friend farewell_ **

**_I can do whatever pleases me._ **

 

It was Beck’s ‘Guess I’m Doing Fine’. Dean had heard it before. Sam was a fan of the singer. The lyrics were sad as fuck. Without waiting for the song to finish, Dean banged on the door. Bruce stood by his side, tail swishing side to side. He heard the sound of hands coming down on keys as if in frustration. A few seconds later, the door was flung open. Dean watched the emotions play across Novak’s face. Anger, shock, and then confusion. “Did you forget something?” Dean noticed he was purposefully not looking at Bruce. The dude’s eyes were red and puffy. Dean felt like an intruder on the man’s pain.

“Yeah, I kinda did,” Dean said with more confidence than he was feeling. Novak seemed to be waiting for Dean to go on. “Look, Cas-ti-elle…damn, that’s a mouthful…look, Cas, we seem to have a little problem and since you look like a smart guy, I figured we’d be able to work it out.”

The guy’s eyebrows came together. “I’m not sure I follow.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. “Here’s the deal. I love Bruce. I’ve had him since he was ten weeks old. You love…Chopin…that much is obvious. I just thought you’d like to come visit him sometimes. I’m only thirty minutes away. You can maybe…” Dean shrugged. “…I don’t know…take him to the park or…whatever.” Damn, this was harder than he thought. The man’s stoic expression wasn’t giving Dean any clues.

“Are you suggesting joint custody?” Those piercing blue eyes seemed to be dissecting him.

“I guess…maybe…fuck if I know. I travel a lot. Usually Bruce stays with my friend, Charlie, but she’s got a new baby, and Sam’s obviously not able to take care of him, so…” Dean let the word trail off.

Novak looked down at Bruce for the first time since opening the door. Bruce stared up at him adoringly. “I’m not sure that would be good for me.” Dean frowned. What was wrong with his idea? He’d have his dog and Novak could see him on occasion. It was a perfect plan.

“Can I ask why?”

_Master took him back to his new human’s den. How exciting. He could hear the pretty sounds coming from inside. The human often touched the wooden thing and made music. He loved the music. This sound was sad though._

_Why didn’t his new human pet him? Why was there so much tension between his pack leaders? It made him sad._

Music always helped him cope with sorrow. He healed from Steve’s betrayal by composing his own songs. He was going to sit down to play when he saw the scraps of leather on the carpet. He looked under the piano and saw the remnants of one of his slippers. He sighed, unable to clean up the mess now. He sat and rested his fingers on the keys. The song that came to him was rather depressing. Lost love or perhaps the loss of a best friend. Chopin. He’d no longer be there to run with, to lay at his feet while he read quietly, or to jump around in excitement when Castiel came home from work. He was alone again.

The notes resounded through the house and when he heard a yipping sound from the front of the house, he put it down as wishful thinking. He sang the lyrics and let the tears come.

The insistent banging on his door made him angry. Who would dare to intrude on his misery? He let his fingers crash down on the keys one final time before going to give the unwanted visitor a piece of his mind. When he flung open the door only to find Dean Winchester standing on his porch with Chopin…no Bruce…at his side, he was confused.

As he listened to Dean ramble about parks and his friend’s baby, he tried desperately to keep his eyes off of ‘the dog’. He’d already said goodbye. Another time would be too painful.

“Can I ask why?” The question threw Castiel. He hadn’t expected the man to respond.

“I…” Then the man, Dean, smiled. It was filled with warmth and he went from a handsome stranger who took his dog to a beautiful work of art that Castiel could have gazed on forever. Some would call freckles imperfections, but on Dean, it made him all the more perfect.

“Cas…this is a win-win situation.” It was then that Chopin jumped up on him, his huge paws on Castiel’s chest. “See, even Bruce thinks so.”

“Well…” Castiel was weakening. It wasn’t ideal. He wouldn’t have Chopin greeting him every single day, but he would have him when the man traveled. And Dean said he could visit. “Do you travel often?”

Dean nodded his head towards the front steps and both men sat down. Chopin nudged between them, alternating his head from one of their shoulders to the other. “More than I want to sometimes. I’m a photographer. I mainly shoot wildlife…I was in Africa for a month covering a story on high priced trophy hunters and poaching.”

“You have an exciting job.”

“Not really, it just sounds glamorous. Sleeping in mosquito infested swamps and freezing my nuts off in the Arctic Circle can get old. What about you?”

“Me? I’m a music teacher at a private school.”

“Figures.” At Castiel’s look of annoyance, Dean chuckled. “No, man, I just heard you playing and fuck, dude, you have a great voice. I play guitar, but you should be playing to a crowded auditorium.” Castiel didn’t think telling Dean he used to do that very thing was a good idea, but he was looking directly into Castiel’s eyes and he found himself talking.

“I used to play for the Boston Symphony.”

“No shit? See, I knew you were…wait…why aren’t you still doing that?”

“I left Boston for personal reasons…a bad breakup. I needed something new and different.”

“I guess teaching a bunch of rich kids in Kansas is just about as new and different as you can get.” Dean absently scratched Chopin’s neck and his fingers brushed against Castiel’s, who had been stroking the dog’s velvety ears. “Oh, sorry.” He jerked his hand away. 

_His masters were together. All was right with his world. He let his muzzle rest on Master and then he’d move it to Human’s. His human was touching him right where he liked it. Master touched him too. They were mates. He could just tell._

It took a few weeks for Dean and Cas to get into a routine. Dean had to be stateside for the time being. He’d been spending lots of time in the darkroom getting the shots ready for Crowley to send out to the editor. Cas came over to Lawrence on the weekends and took Bruce for runs in the park. They’d talk. Dean found out Cas was gay by accident. He’d asked about the ex after he told Cas about Lisa. Cas’ ex sounded like a complete loser. Who would fuck around on Cas? The guy was a walking porn movie.

Lately, he’d been having dreams…yes, those kinds of dreams, about Cas. Dean was an equal opportunity kind of guy. Pussy or dick, he didn’t care as long as they had fun. He just hadn’t let that bit of knowledge come up in conversation yet. Cas was a great guy, not fuck buddy material. He was more of a settle down and talk about rings and shit kind of guy. Dean wasn’t into relationships. Not after Lisa burned him.

Since they’d started this ‘thing’, Bruce had been different. Oh, he still acted like his usual self, but on occasion, he would go to the front door and whine before padding over to the window and looking out. At first, Dean thought he just wanted to go out, but before long, he figured out that Bruce was looking for Cas. It hurt.

A month into the joint custody arrangement – as Cas liked to call it – Dean got an assignment in the Galapagos Islands to shot a series on the fur seals indigenous to the region. He called Cas as soon as he found out. “Hello, Dean.” The way Cas said his name did things to Dean’s pulse rate.

“Heya, Cas. I just got a new assignment and I’ll need you to watch Bruce for a couple weeks.” This was the first time Cas had done the long term dogsitting for him. As they talked and he went over his travel arrangements, it didn’t dawn on Dean that he’d called Cas before he even called his brother. That little fact came to him a couple hours later as he was throwing his clothes into his luggage. “Huh.” Dean looked down at Bruce, who was watching with interest, one of his tennis balls caught in his mouth. “Guess you get to go stay with your…” Shit, Dean had almost said ‘your other daddy’. He finished packing and then began to gather his equipment. He’d need his underwater gear for this one.

Cas showed up the next day. A couple weeks back, he’d taken all over the stuff he’d bought for Bruce back home with him, just in case something like this came up. He knocked on Dean’s door and Dean yelled for him to come in. Bruce bounced all around Cas and Cas got down on his knees to greet the dog. At times like these, Dean admitted to himself, he was a little jealous. Bruce was always excited to see Dean, but with Cas, it was different. Dean just couldn’t explain it. Cas finally stood up after sending one of the tennis balls careening down the hallway. “Here’s the vet’s name and number, but if it’s an emergency, you can use one over in Topeka. They can send for his records. Not that I think there will be an emergency or anything, but…”

“Better safe than sorry,” Cas said, taking the slip of paper and tucking it into his wallet. “Are you packed?”

“Yeah, I’m leaving in the morning.” He’d already told Cas his flight information, but he was finding it hard to concentrate. Cas was wearing a pair of jeans that should be fuckin’ illegal and when he’d bent down to toss the ball again, Dean could see the waistband of his underwear. Orange. And that got Dean thinking about what was under the underwear. He realized Cas must have said something, because he was looking at him expectantly. “Huh? Sorry…mind on all the stuff I have to do…still.”

“I asked if you were leaving your car at the airport.”

“Car…oh, yeah, I hate relying on anyone to drop me off and pick me up. International flights come in at all hours of the day and night. The airport here has a well monitored long term lot.”

“I’m surprised you would leave your ‘baby’ like that.” Cas was grinning at him. Dean had waxed poetic about his beloved car so much that Cas began calling her his baby too.

They talked for a few more minutes and then Cas called Bruce. They got to the door and Bruce kept looking back and forth between them. “Hey, boy, you go with…Uncle Cas…I’ll be back before you know it.” Dean gave the dog a hug and yes, he kissed him on the head. And then he gave Cas an awkward hug. “I’ll call once I’m stateside.”

And then they were gone. The house was quiet. It wasn’t like Bruce made a lot of noise, but this was just too quiet. Lonely. Dean huffed irritably. He was being stupid.

_He was confused. Human didn’t live with them. Packs were supposed to live together. Master liked Human and Human liked Master. Human visited though. They went to the park and played ball. He loved playing ball. He missed barking at the ducks. Master’s park didn’t have ducks._

_Master was putting his things in the big box thing. That meant he was going away again. He hated when Master went away. Last time, he wound up in the bad place – in a cage. It was worse than the vet’s. He hated the vet._

_Human was here. Human was here. He loved Human. Human threw the ball. Human smiled at Master. Human was taking him in his metal machine._

Castiel was pleasantly surprised by Dean’s call letting him know he was going on an assignment and wanted Castiel to dogsit. He drove over to Lawrence after school and picked Bruce up. It was hard getting used to calling him by that name, but he’d been Bruce a lot longer than he was Chopin. Dean seemed distracted, but Castiel guessed he already had his mind on leaving the country. Since he’d met Dean and established a tentative friendship, he’d looked up Dean on the internet. There were hundreds of beautiful photographs. Dean was very talented. Castiel didn’t tell the man that he’d printed several of the pictures and had them framed. Dean never came to his house anyway.

Thanksgiving had come and went. The trip to Boston to see his brothers had been uneventful. They tried to get him to move back home. Gabriel had even said he’d talked to the head of the symphony and they still had a place for him. It caused an argument, but he didn’t hold a grudge long. Now, he was on his way home with Bruce and he’d have him for the next twelve days. Bruce had settled into the passenger seat with his nose pressed to the window. Castiel’s hand rested on the dog’s haunches. “Your master is…nice,”Castiel started. “I seem to have developed a crush, which was stupid of me. He doesn’t bat for my team.” Bruce turned to look at him with those big chocolate colored eyes and Castiel loved the idea of the dog listening to him without passing judgement. “He’s truly beautiful. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful to be his friend, but…” Castiel stopped. There was no sense in wishing for something that would never be.

The next morning, as he was tying his tie, his phone chirped.

**Text from Dean/6:48 – Getting ready to board. Give Bruce a kiss from me.**

**Text from Dean/6:49 – Forget that last part. Makes me sound like a crazy cat lady, but with dogs.**

**Text from Dean/6:50 – Me.**

Attached to the last one was a picture, a selfie. He looked so serious.

**Text from Dean/6:51 – Blue steel. TTYL**

Castiel chuckled and typed out a response.

**Text to Dean/6:52 – I take it you made it to the airport on time.**

**Text from Dean/6:53 – YES!!!!! Xanax is my friend.**

Castiel frowned. Xanax? Wasn’t that prescribed for panic attacks and anxiety?

**Text to Dean/6:54 – Are you okay?**

**Text from Dean/6:55 – Hate flying. Gotta go.**

Castiel flew several times a year and it never bothered him, but he’d heard of people that needed prescription drugs to help them calm down. Poor Dean. He wished he could be there to hold his hand. “Well, that was inappropriate,” he said to the dog sitting at his feet.

They returned to their usual routine. Castiel and Bruce ran each morning and then they went to the park every evening. Weekends, they ran errands and lounged around the house. The days flew by. On occasion, Bruce would go to the front window and stare outside. Castiel knew he was looking for his master and it hurt a bit.

_Being with Human was good. They ran together. And the ducks, he loved barking at the ducks. But where was Master? Days came and went. Lots of dinnertimes. Human gave him cheese. He loved cheese._

Dean was happy with his work. He just hoped the editor was just as happy. He rolled his shoulders. The plane was packed and there had been a crying baby behind him on the last leg of the trip. He had a headache. He’d called Sam from New York and would be landing in Lawrence in a few minutes. The plane had already started its decent and his ears popped a few times.

After they touched down, Dean made his way out of the crowd. Baggage claim was thankfully not too busy. He powered up his phone and called Cas’ phone. It was after five, so he should be at home. Dean knew his schedule by heart now.

“Hello, Dean,” Dean smiled and closed his eyes.

“Hey. I’m home. Well, I’m still at the airport, but I’m in Lawrence.”

“I’m glad you are home safely. It’s early yet, would you like me to bring Bruce home this evening?”

“No…no…you don’t have to do that. I’ve been cooped up in a metal sardine can for the last two days. Why don’t you let me drive over and pick him up? I need some fresh air.” Dean saw his bags on the carousal and stepped forward to grab them.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I just got my bags, so give me about forty-five minutes. That okay?”

“That’s fine. Uhm…would you like to stay for dinner?

“Dinner?” They’d never shared a meal…except for that one time they had takeout from a local fast food place.

“Yes. It isn’t much. I have a roast in the crockpot. It’s nothing fancy.”

“A roast. Aren’t you all Martha Stewart and shit? I’d love to have a home cooked meal. I’ve been living off MREs and sandwiches.”

Okay, good. I’ll see you soon.” Dean hung up and wheeled his bag out of the terminal. For the first time in a very long time, he felt happy to be coming home. He could almost see himself unlocking the door and being greeted by his dog and his…shit. Cas was a friend, not his husband. Or even a boyfriend. Best to block that shit from him mind right now.

Without even bothering to go home first, Dean got on the highway towards Topeka. Despite the cold, Dean had his window rolled down. It was nice not to be breathing the stale air from inside a plane. He rolled up to Cas’ with a few minutes to spare. He hadn’t even made it to the porch before he heard Bruce’s excited bark. That domestic picture of him coming home to a hot meal, a hello kiss and his dog was suddenly front and center again.

Cas flung the door open and Bruce bounded out. He jumped up on Dean and Dean hugged the dog tightly. Cas was grinning at him and quickly ushered them inside. The mid-December temperatures were dropping fast now that the sun had gone down. The house smelled wonderful. “Would you like a beer? Dinner is just about ready. The biscuits are almost done.”

“Biscuits? God, Cas, will you marry me and have my babies?” It was meant as a joke, but Dean couldn’t help notice Cas’ flushed face when he made the excuse to return to the kitchen to check on dinner. Dean could have kicked himself. Instead of following Cas, Dean looked around the room. Dog toys were strewn all over the place and a box of treats sat on the coffee table. Dean imagined children’s toys and sippy cups, a box of diapers and one of those bouncy seats. Fuck, did he have a biological clock ticking somewhere?

Returning to the living room, holding a bottle of Dean’s favorite beer, Cas gestured for Dean to sit down. “We have about five more minutes. Relax.” Cas sat on the end of the couch and tucked his bare feet under him. Huh, Dean had never seen Cas’ feet before. Not bare anyway. Dean didn’t sit.

“I’ve been sitting on my ass for the last two days, Cas. I’m good with standing for a while. The mouthwatering aroma of cinnamon whiffed into the room competing with the savory smell of the roast. “Is that dessert I smell?”

“I made an apple pie.” Dean could have kissed him.

“I love me some pie.”

_Master and Human were mates. He just knew it. Human made food for Master. Master came here…to Human’s den. Now, they were a pack. He was happy._

Castiel kept looking out the window. Dean should be here soon. He hoped the meal wasn’t too over the top. The roast was perfectly done, surrounded by small potatoes and baby carrots. He’d made fresh biscuits and had set the breakfast bar with a jar of local honey and farm fresh butter. The pie had been an afterthought, but he had all the stuff to make it.

The teasing from Dean about marrying him and having babies had upset Castiel. Dean didn’t mean anything by it, but just thinking about something like that…something he couldn’t have…it bothered him more than he wanted to admit. He had to take a minute alone in the kitchen to pull himself back together.

He opened the fridge and let the cool air flow over his heated skin. Taking a deep breath, he got the beer – Dean’s favorite – and went back to the living room. Dean was standing in the same spot. Castiel sat and invited Dean to relax. He understood Dean’s reluctance. All that time in a plane was exhausting.

When the oven’s timer sounded, Castiel returned to the kitchen, with Dean and Bruce on his heels. Bruce, having good manners, laid on the mat by the back door. Dean looked around his kitchen and whistled. “Dude, this is great. I didn’t know you really cooked.” Castiel had been in Dean’s kitchen. It was small. Dean loved to cook, he’d mentioned it on a few occasions, but his home wasn’t as large as Castiel’s.

“I hope you will enjoy it,” Castiel knew he sounded stilted, but for some reason, he was nervous. He plated the roast and Dean moaned when he saw it. The biscuits were perfectly browned and the pie would just need to cool a bit.

As they ate, side by side at the bar, Dean told him about his trip. He was still regaling Castiel with anecdotes about some of the people he was with and the different animals he’d photographed while they cleaned up the kitchen. He sent Dean back into the living room with the promise of pie. Bruce nudged at Castiel’s leg, but then ambled along after his master.

With the two plates of pie in his hand, Castiel entered the living room and froze. Dean was holding the framed prints of his pictures. Castiel had hidden them when Dean called from the airport. He’d placed them on one of the bookshelves behind his favorite science fiction novels. Dean looked up at him. “Why were these hidden away, Cas?”

Cas bit his lip and carefully sat the plates on the coffee table. “I…I thought you might think I was…weird.”

Dean’s smile was a bit lopsided. “Weird? Nah, I think it’s sweet.” Dean stepped forwards and looked down at the pie. “And you made me pie. Cas, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get in my pants.”

“No…that’s not…” Castiel looked for a means to escape, but Dean caught his arm. Dean’s expression was serious.

“Cas, I was just kidding. Someone like you needs stability…a man that’s there for you. I’m not a good catch. Hell, half the time I don’t know when leaving for my next assignment. I wish I…” Dean stopped.

“You wish what, Dean,” Cas whispered. Dean was looking down at his fingers still holding onto Castiel’s arm.

“I wish I could have someone like you.” Castiel stared into Dean’s beautiful, honest green eyes. Dean was straight though, wasn’t he?

“I’m a man,” Cas said softly, stating the obvious.

Dean’s fingers fell away and he ran the same hand through his hair. “I’m bi, Cas,” Dean said, just as quietly.

_He watched them, eyes darting back and forth. He thought about eating the warm, sweet smelling things just within his reach, but his two humans were standing so close. He moved closer and leaned all his body weight against Human. He stumbled into Master. There. His work was done._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this work is un-betaed. If you find any mistakes, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d swear Bruce purposely pushed him into Cas. But that was crazy, right? Since he was here though…

  
The kiss was everything he imagined. Cas made a small sound right before their lips touched and Dean felt like he was coming home. The kiss went from gentle and experimental to steamy and hot within seconds.

  
Dinner was forgotten as the two fumbled with their clothing. Dean backed Cas up to the couch and both toppled over. If he didn’t get his pants off, he was going to come in them like a teenager. “Dean…” Dean left a trail of kisses down Cas’ neck. Damn, he smelled so good. “Dean…” He cupped Cas’ erection through his jeans. God, he wanted him. “Dean…” Dean blinked, finally realizing that Cas was not participating. He sat up, still straddling Cas’ narrow hips.

  
“I’m sorry, Cas. I thought…” Cas held a finger over Dean’s lips, shutting him up instantly. Lust filled eyes stared up at his.

  
“Let me turn off the stove before we burn the house down.”

  
“Oh…right…” Dean practically jumped off the prone man. He glanced around. Bruce was sitting there staring at them. That was awkward. Cas, beautifully bare chested, rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. “Yo, buddy, you need to find a place to lie down.” The dog tilted his head, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

  
Cas came back in the living room and tilted his head and Dean rolled his eyes. Was it a freakin’ conspiracy? Cas held out his hand. “Should we take this to the bedroom?” Yep, Dean was on board with that. He pointed to Bruce.

  
“Stay.” Bruce whined, but curled up on the floor. Dean took Cas’ hand and let himself be led down a narrow hallway. Cas’ bedroom was just as neat as the rest of the house. A large dog bed sat in one corner. The bed itself was a huge fourposter. Cas pulled Dean into his arms again and gave Dean a lopsided smile that Dean couldn’t help but return. Dean couldn’t help but run his fingers through Cas’ hair. He’d been wanting to do that since the first day he saw him. He brought their mouths together again. He could die right now and still be a happy man.

  
He felt Cas’ hand at the snap of his jeans. They were really going to do this. “Cas, are you sure about this?” Cas’ answer was a palm against his crotch. The pressure causing the zipper to dig into Dean’s tender flesh. He hissed and covered Cas’ hand with his own to hurry him along. When his cock sprang free, Cas chuckled.

  
“Commando?”

  
“None clean,” Dean mumbled against the patch of skin under Cas’ ear. Dean cupped Cas’ ass, still clad in his jeans. They had to go. “Cas, pants…” Cas stepped back just enough to allow room to shove his own jeans down to his ankles. He kicked them away. Dean squinted. “Orange? Really?”

  
“Orange is a lucky color for me.” Dean would have to delve into that at another time. Now, he was fascinated by the outline of Cas’ shaft under the bright material. He was thick and the damp spot made Dean’s own cock throb in anticipation.

  
Cas turned away from him and bent over to remove the boxer briefs. Dean’s mouth went completely dry. He had a perfect ass…a runner’s ass. He crawled onto the bed and looked over his shoulder at Dean. “Care to join me?”

  
Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He tossed his jeans aside and joined his lover.

  
_He stayed like he was supposed to, curled up in the floor. He could hear the sounds of Master and his human mating. It pleased him. The smells from the other part of their den made his mouth water, but he didn’t move. They wouldn’t forget to feed him._

  
Their lovemaking was better than the fantasies Cas had imagined. Dean was a skilled and attentive lover. He’d opened Cas up with his tongue and fingers until Cas was begging to be fucked. Loudly. They’d started out with Cas on his back, legs over Dean’s shoulders and ended up with Cas kneeling against the headboard, holding on for dear life as Dean thrust into him. Strong hands held onto his shoulders and a litany of filthy words were traded by both of them. Cas was seeing a whole different side of himself. Sex with Steve was boring in comparison – always the same position, Cas on top, riding Steve’s cock. A dark room and Steve was never vocal.

  
“Fuck, Cas, you’re so fuckin’ tight. Gonna make me come. That what you want, Sweetheart?”

  
“Yes…fuck…harder, Dean.” Cas felt Dean’s hand between his legs, cupping his balls. “Please…”

  
“Can’t wait to taste you…want to swallow your load, Cas.” Dean’s cock was hitting his prostate with each thrust now. He wasn’t going to last. “Fuck…Cas…fuck…” Dean’s body tensed and Cas could feel the throb as Dean’s cock filled the condom. Cas reached down to chase his own release, but Dean had other ideas. “No, Babe,” he said, batting Cas’ hand away. “Mine.”

  
Cas winced as Dean pulled out. He carefully positioned Cas on his back and licked his lips before licking the underside of Cas’ cock. Cas’ hips bucked upwards. Dean, his breathing still harsh, took Cas into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before dipping into the slit. Cas moaned and grabbed Dean’s hair. Dean hummed and began moving up and down, taking Cas deeper each time. Cas felt the ridges on the top of Dean’s mouth and it made him shudder. It felt so good. It had been so long since someone had done this for him. Cas began to roll his hips, gently fucking Dean’s talented mouth. Dean was gently rolling Cas’ balls in his palm. He felt the coil of heat in his belly. “Dean…ah…ah…ah…” For a second, his vision faded to black as he came down Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed and when he looked up, a few drops of cum pooled at the corner of his mouth. Cas had never seen anything sexier. He pulled Dean up by his hair and gave him a deep, open-mouthed kiss, tasting himself on Dean’s lips.

  
Much later, as they lay side by side, Cas’ hand resting on Dean’s flank, someone’s stomach growled. It had both men giggling like school children. “I guess we should eat,” Cas murmured.

  
“I suppose,” Dean mumbled against the pillow.

  
When they finally strode out into the living room, both dressed in Cas’ sweatpants, they found Bruce still curled up on the carpet. Cas stopped to scratch the dog behind his ears. “Do you think Bruce knows we’re…” What were they? Lovers? Was it too soon to call Dean his boyfriend? Did Dean even want a relationship?

  
“Going steady?” Dean interjected, a comical smirk on his face. Dean bent down, as well, rubbing the dog’s back just above his tail. Bruce made a comical noise and flopped over on his side. “I don’t think it matters to him one way or another, Cas.”

  
_Master and Human were both giving him attention. It was wonderful. They were a pack now. His tail thumped happily. Now, he just needed one of them to rub his belly. And feed him. And throw the ball._

  
Dean spent that night and the next. He found himself not wanting to leave. They cooked together. They took Bruce to the park and Dean laughed as the big dog sat at the edge of the pond and barked at the ducks. They seemed to mock Bruce, knowing he wouldn’t come out into the water.

  
Sunday night, Dean lay on the bed while Cas got his suit and tie ready for the next morning. “Guess I’ll head home in the morning,” he said, aiming for upbeat, but it sounded flat and whiny. Cas suddenly became really focused on picking a tie.

  
“Yes, I suppose you have things to do.” He avoided eye contact with Dean and a cloud of melancholy settled over them. They didn’t have sex that night. Dean just wrapped his body around Cas’ and held on.

  
In the morning, Cas was still subdued and even the slow handjob in the shower didn’t put a smile on his face. Dean gathered his things from around the house while Cas finished getting ready for work. In the driveway, they shared a chaste kiss. “I’ll call you tonight.”

  
“I look forward to it, Dean.” Cas waited for Dean to pull the Impala out of the driveway, so he could reverse out too. Dean kept him in the rearview mirror until he got on the Interstate ramp. Beside him, Bruce sighed and looked at him with accusing eyes.

  
“What do you want me to do, huh? Declare my undying love for him and ask if I can move in with him?” The dog gave a low bark and Dean rolled his eyes. “Like you understand what I’m even saying.” It freaked him out that he’d already decided he’d move in with Cas. Cas had a bigger house and a nicer yard. “I just…I guess I’m afraid that he’ll start missing Boston and the symphony one day and want to up and leave me.” Like Lisa did.

  
Bruce woofed again, this time putting one of his big paws on Dean’s leg. “Yeah, I know how you feel about him. And hell, he loves you. Maybe he’s just using me to get to you.” Dean didn’t believe it, but his head was in a strange place. Was this what love felt like?

  
At home, Dean glanced over the mail that accumulated while he was gone. He took care of a few things around the house and then called Crowley to see if any new assignments were in the works. Crowley told him to relax and rest up. The next month he’d have a three week shoot on the Amazon. He made a note to get his vaccines updated.

  
He purposely didn’t call Cas. He wouldn’t know what to say.

  
_He waited by the door. Human didn’t come that night. He paced the house until Master yelled at him to lie down. Master didn’t play ball with him. Master didn’t give him his nightly treat._

  
Castiel roamed the empty house after he got home from school. He ran his fingers over the black and white keys, but didn’t feel like playing. In the bedroom, he picked up the pillow Dean had used and inhaled his scent. Expecting a call or text, Castiel ate a bowl of cereal for dinner and then tucked his feet under him on the couch. He tried to read. At ten, he got undressed and tried to sleep.

  
Morning came and Castiel was exhausted from tossing and turning all night. He drove to school and did his best to act like normal around his students. He ate his lunch alone at his desk and later, after the last bell rang, he drove home.

  
He was staring at the contents of his refrigerator when his phone rang. Sighing, he closed the door. Thinking it was his brother, he didn’t even look at the screen. “Hello.”

  
“Hey, Cas.” Dean’s voice sounded oddly subdued.

  
Expecting Dean to have called to ask him to watch Bruce again he asked,“Dean, do you have a new assignment yet?”

  
“No, well, not for a couple of weeks.”

  
“Oh, okay.” The silence lengthened. Castiel opened his mouth to ask why Dean was calling but Dean beat him to it.

  
“Look, Cas, I should have called last night. It was kind of shitty of me to leave you hanging.”

  
“That’s quite all right, Dean,” Castiel said stoically.

  
“I didn’t call because I’m kind of…nervous.”

  
“Nervous? About what?” Castiel walked into the living room and sat down.

  
“Us. This thing between us. I’m not good with words, Cas. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I miss you.” Castiel let the smile split is face.

  
“I miss you too, Dean.”

  
“Just to make sure we’re on the same page…and I know it’s a bit soon to swear our undying…like…for each other, but I’d like to see where this goes. You know…dating…or whatever.”

  
“I would like that too,” Castiel whispered, closing his eyes.

  
A _ll the stuff in their den was being put inside a big metal machine, even his bed and food bowls. He didn’t understand and it made him nervous. Master let him put his head out the window and they left home behind. When they turned a corner, he smelled something familiar and his ears pricked up. It was Human. His Human. He barked happily and Master laughed. Master laughed more these days. Human did too._

  
“Cas, Jesus Christ, they’re like a herd of Velociraptors,” Dean called from the laundry room where they’d been keeping Isabelle’s puppies. The German Shepherd was laying in her bed and the eight ten-week old puppies were attacking Dean’s jeans and shoelaces. Bruce looked over the baby gate at his mate and offspring.

  
“Dean, they’re just babies,” Cas called from the kitchen. “Did they eat the puppy food?”

  
“Yeah, Babe, they ate the puppy food, a pair of my boxers from the laundry basket, the door mat and one of your running shoes.” Dean knew that would get a rise out of his husband. Sure enough, Cas appeared at the gate and winced as he saw what was left of his trainer in Dean’s hand.

  
“Well, the good news is that all the new owners will be here this weekend.” The fattest of the pups picked that exact time to knock over their bowl, sending water cascading over the floor and under the dryer. Seeing Dean’s frustrated look, Cas suggested, “Why don’t we put them in the backyard for awhile and I’ll clean up the mess.” Shredded newspaper and puppy poop made a minefield out of the tiled floor.

  
It took both of them to herd the dogs outside. “Whose bright idea was it to have puppies anyhow?” Dean asked, knowing the answer. Cas’ birthday present last year was a female German Shepherd pup. Bruce fell in love at first sight and the two dogs became inseparable. They were great company for Cas when Dean was out of the country on assignment. A year and a half later, after they’d settled into their new home, Cas suggested they let Isabelle, named after a female composer from the seventeenth century, have a litter. Cas also promised he’d take care of them and they wouldn’t be any trouble.

  
“Dean, I seem to recall you lying in the middle of the floor with all of them in your lap…I belief cooing was involved.”

  
“I don’t coo,” Dean growled. Cas patted him on his ass and gave him one of those smiles. The kind that said, ‘You’re an idiot, but I love you.’

  
_He watched his pups race around the grassy yard, his mate at his side. She was tired and didn’t play much anymore. He tried to help her with their litter, but she snapped at him. Females, huh? Master and Human watched them from the see through doorway. Life was good. His pack was complete._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-betaed. If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
